Enid (TV Series)
Enid is a survivor of the outbreak in Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident living at the Alexandria Safe-Zone, who took her in after her parents were devoured by walkers while trying to jump-start a car. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Enid's life before or as the outbreak began aside from that she had been found and brought to the community of Alexandria approximately eight months prior to Rick Grimes and company's arrival. It had taken her three weeks to say a word, presumably because of the horrors that she had witnessed as the last remaining survivor of her original group. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Remember" Enid can be seen briefly at the start of the episode when the group approaches the safe-zone gates, Rick's son Carl looks around and sees Enid watching from a window outside the gate. Enid is hanging out with two other teenagers living in the community, Mikey and Ron, when she meets Carl. She comes off as cold towards Carl, telling him to "pull it together, sport". She is not engaging in what Ron and Mikey are doing, and simply sits on the bed with a book. Later, Carl sees her sneaking out of Alexandria, over the gate into the woods, into which he follows her. She eventually gives Carl the slip in the woods and goes on to an unknown place. Later, Enid witnesses the confrontation between Glenn Rhee and Aiden Monroe at the town gates, having slipped back in, and ignores Carl when he asks her if she doesn't like him. "Try" Carl tries to follow Enid out again, but loses sight of her. She calls him out from an unseen location, saying that he is too loud. He tries to persuade her to go back, but she tells him that he scares her. They run out into the woods together, and talk briefly. Carl tries to ask about her past, but Enid just remarks that they belong outside the walls. A group of walkers approach and they hide inside a hollow tree trunk. Enid says that the world belongs to walkers now, and the survivors are just living in their world. He briefly touches her hand and leans in to kiss her, but stops, and Enid teases him that he is afraid of her too. Later, they return to Alexandria and witness Rick and Pete Anderson brawling in the streets. Season 6 "First Time Again" Enid is sitting by the lake when Carl comes in and sits next to her. She holds his hand, while Ron watches from afar. "JSS" Enid will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Enid has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Carl Grimes Enid and Carl are shown to have a very animated and ambiguous relationship, as neither is truly able to decide which way they want to go with their kinship, but keep changing their thoughts on each other dramatically. The two initially showed an interest in each other's lifestyle. This is shown when Carl follows Enid when he sees her sneaking out of Alexandria and when Enid was moderately shocked at Carl's reaction to being offered video games. When Carl follows Enid out of Alexandria, he loses her and is forced to give up his chase. When she returns to the community later, he asks her if she liked him at all, to which she remains silent to. Carl later again follows Enid out of Alexandria, though he loses her a second time. He follows her in the direction he believed she had gone in. Enid, without showing herself to him, calls him out for being terrible at staying quiet and being a bad tracker. She gets bored of playing with him quickly, and reveals herself after he failed to find her. Carl asks her why she sneaks out of the community, and she tells him that she is outside of the walls for the same reason he is; to experience the thrill of danger. Enid invites Carl to run through the forest with her, and they both take off at a dash. The two find a Walker just standing around in their designated path. Enid lures it in one direction with a kitchen timer and continues leading Carl through the forest. Eventually, the two run out of breath and stop next to a fallen tree. Carl compliments her survival skills and her knife. Enid shares a rare moment from her past, saying that the knife belonged to her mother. Carl asks what happened to her, but Enid brushes off the question, not seeing how it was important what had happened to her. Carl disagrees, saying how it's always important. Before Enid can say anything more, a bunch of walkers, chasing them from their run, appear and force them into hiding. Enid leads Carl to a thin, hollow tree which they both get inside of. Carl is immediately uncomfortable at being in there with her because he is unsure whether or not this would upset her. She explains to him that she believes life should always be the way it was for them in the forest. Carl then rubs her hand hesitantly, but affectionately. He moves to kiss her, but she shows no reaction. Carl pulls back, which makes Enid smile. She tells him that he's afraid of her too. After the walkers passed by, the two returned to Alexandria together, just in time to witness the brawl between Rick and Pete. Enid shows no emotion at seeing Carl shoved away by his father. Enid claimed that she was afraid of Carl to some extent. She said she didn't know why, but this is likely due to being afraid of growing to care for Carl then losing him. Carl tried to kiss her in the tree, and she told him he was afraid of her for pulling back. Carl isn't afraid of her in the same way she is afraid of him; he is afraid of upsetting her. It appears that the two of them have different views on how they should act at different times, making their relationship unpredictable. Ron Anderson TBA Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Remember" *"Try" Season 6 *"First Time Again" (Flashback, No Lines) *"JSS" Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:TV Series Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Category:Teenagers Category:Unknown